


the little agent

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: when the new agent member doesn't answer the phone the team becomes worried and goes to her house. shes not answering the door...the team is worried.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	the little agent

**Author's Note:**

> may be more but im not sure, this was written for a friend.

Hotchner walked into the bullpen where most of the team stood talking to each other. Derek noticed Hotchner first.  
"Hotch, what's wrong?"  
Hotchner laid a piece of paper on the desk.  
"there is a threat to a the team as a whole. 'one who struggles with temptation, one who struggles with her pass and moves from country to country, the mother who loves her child to the point of no return, the man who thinks he is superior to all because of his looks, the retired agent who rejoined, the cyber tech who hides in her office all day, then there is the leader who can't protect any of them. but what about the new girl? she will be mine.'" Hotchner read out loud.  
"what does he mean by, she will be mine?" Emily asks.  
"I don't know but we need to all go to the safe house. JJ, i suggest you let will and Henry stay at a different safe house."Hotchner said.  
"ill call Garcia." Emily said.  
"ill call Rose." Derek said as he dug his phone. 

30 minutes later...

Garcia had arrived but there was no sign of Rose.  
"She's not answering." Derek said.  
"you, Reid, and i will go to her house, Dave, you take the girls to the safe house." they all nodded and followed Hotchner's orders.  
when they arrived at Rose's home they all went to the door and knocked. After a few minutes Reid bent down and moved a rock.  
"here is a key." Hotchner took it and unlocked the door. They walked through the house, until they made it upstairs to a bed room, it was a normal bedroom but no one was inside. they kept going until they came to a room that had been decorated in a young girls theme. there was a bed in the corner that held a person. before anyone could say anything, she shot up. Derek and Aaron where shocked to see their co worker in a onesie, sucking a pacifier, and clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. She began to panic and tear up. Reid ran to her side and sat down to be as close to her level as possible.  
"Shhhh, don't cry, baby, everything is okay." he pulled her into his lap and she buried her face into his chest. Once she had calmed down, he looked at her.  
"Okay, listen, I need you to pack a bag for a few days of both your little clothes and big girl clothes, Can you do that for me?" she nodded and went to find her bag.  
"What...?"  
"She is a little, she age regresses." Reid said. He dug his phone out and wrote a quick list of the basics everyone would need to know.  
"She most likely won't regress after this but just in case." Rose came back in.  
"ready, princess?" She nodded as she grabbed her stuffed animal and blanket. Spencer smiled before picking her up and putting her on his hip. she laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the car. he sat next to her. They drove to the safe house and Spencer carried her like before and took her to a bed room they would share. he laid her down and tucked her in. "get some sleep." she smiled before slowly drifting asleep. He left the room and was bombarded with questions. He answered them to the best of his ability. Before long the whole team went to bed.


End file.
